Even in Death Songfic
by BackToTheBasic
Summary: "People die, but real love is forever."


Je n'ai jamais écrit de songfic avant, mais je pense que la chanson _Even in Death _de **Evanescence** correspond parfaitement au couple Alexandre/Hephaistion, surtout lorsqu'Hephaistion meurt. J'ai voulu retranscrire les sentiments qu'Alexandre a pu ressentir à ce moment tragique de sa vie, mais aussi ses sentiments avant qu'il ne meure lui-même. J'espère que j'aurai bien remplie ma mission !

Bonne lecture!

**"Even In Death"**

Je ne peux le croire, je ne veux le croire. Tu ne peux pas me quitter, je ne veux pas y croire ! _Give me a reason to believe that you're gone. _Tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar, je vais bientôt me réveiller et tu seras à mes côtés, souriant. Je ne veux pas fermer tes yeux, tes beaux yeux bleus… ainsi je n'aurai pas l'impression que tu m'as quitté. Tu n'es pas mort, tu es juste inconscient, tu rêves, je peux le voir dans ton regard. En te consolant dans mes bras, j'entends des murmures et des injures contre moi et tu ne réagis pas. Ils pensent que je suis fou mais je sais qu'au fond j'ai raison.

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong.  
>Moonlight on the soft brown earth<br>It leads me to where you lay._

Jamais je ne te lâcherai, je te tiendrai dans mes bras jusqu'à la fin.

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

Je protégerai ton corps de leurs griffes, je ne les laisserai pas te toucher. Avec mon corps je veux te réchauffer : « Tu te rappelles lorsque le froid hivernal recouvrait Pella ? Tu venais toujours te faufiler dans mon lit pour avoir chaud… alors pourquoi tu ne fais rien? Pourquoi tu ne m'enlaces plus ? Excuse moi si je t'ai fais peur mon amour, ne m'en veux pas… Je prendrais soin de toi, ils ne pourront jamais nous séparer… »

_I will stay forever here with you  
>My love<br>The softly spoken words you gave me  
>Even in death our love goes on<em>

Je vois leurs yeux, ils me prennent en pitié mais je sais qu'au fond ils ne veulent que nous séparer, mais cela n'arrivera jamais, JAMAIS!

« Alexandre… Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui maintenant… Offrons-lui des funérailles correctes pour qu'il puisse rejoindre Hadès et… ».

« Mais il n'est pas mort, il dort c'est tout… n'est-ce pas Phai ? » Je le serrai plus fort près de moi, lui murmurant des mots d'amour et le rassurant. J'effleurai tes lèvres gelées du bout des doigts, j'essuyai une larme qui perlai sur ta joue : « Ne pleure pas mon amour, je suis là avec toi… »

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
>But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love<br>They don't know you can't leave me  
>They don't hear you singing to me<em>

Je t'assure que j'ai tout fait pour te garder près de moi, mais ils m'ont forcé, trainé, brisé. Désormais je ne pourrais plus te rassurer et te consoler, je dois t'abandonner… Maudit soient les dieux et leur cruauté ! Pourquoi t'ont-ils séparé de moi ? Ne les ai-je toujours honorés et respectés ? Où est-ce tout simplement mon orgueil qui t'a poussé à ta chute ? Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours était là pour toi, si tu pouvais revenir de chez les morts je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner… J'ai était le pire amant au monde, je le sais désormais… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas seul dans le monde souterrain d'Hadès.

_I will stay forever here with you  
>My love<br>The softly spoken words you gave me  
>Even in death our love goes on<em>

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

Je savais que le vin était empoisonné… Mais tu comprends, j'étais fatigué de vivre sans toi… mais tu sais j'ai tenu 8 mois mon amour! Qu'ils prennent le monde s'ils le veulent mais qu'ils me laissent en paix ! Je commence à divaguer et à voir flou, mais je me dis que je serai bientôt à tes côtés… Attend un petit peu Phai, j'arrive… Ma gorge me fait mal et mes yeux me piquent, je n'entends presque plus leur voix… « Alexandre » Je fais un effort pour ouvrir les yeux et quel bonheur… Hephaistion, tu es là ? « Alexandre, tiens bon mon amour » Je te souris et des larmes glissèrent le long de mes joues. « Je n'en peux plus Phai, laisse moi te rejoindre s'il te plait.» Tu me souris tristement et tu commences à disparaître. Je m'empresse du mieux que je peux pour t'appeler, mais tu ne m'écoute pas. J'essaye tant bien que mal à enlever de mon doigt la bague que tu m'avais offerte. Je la levai vers toi, dans l'espoir que tu reviennes… Mon bras se mit à trembler furieusement, tout devenait noir autour de moi et mon grand cœur fini par lâcher… Sur la barque de Charon j'irais te rejoindre, juste… attends moi Hephaistion.

_I will stay forever here with you  
>My love<br>The softly spoken words you gave me  
>Even in death our love goes on<em>

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

**_People die, but real love is forever._**

**_Fin._**


End file.
